


Have a Very Harry Christmas

by darling_pet



Series: The "Christmas Wells" Series [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Season 2, Song in your head, dance harry dance!, silly dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Cortex, a carol was stuck in your head, and Harry it did vex.





	

"Mmhmm hmm hmm hmm. Mmhmm hmm hmm hmm."

His hand stops mid equation while you flip through the papers on the desk. "Mmhmm hmm hmm hmm. I wanna wish you a merry Christmas..." you sing quietly.

"Must you really do that?" Harry says with a grumble over his shoulder. Clearly you weren't quiet enough.

"Sorry." He goes back to his problem solving on the glass board. You were most definitely not going to let grinchy Harry ruin your Christmas spirit. Not even working through a series of speed related solutions to stopping Zoom on the night before Christmas, while the rest of Team Flash rests at home with their families, will bring you down.

You stand up, causing the chair to roll backward, and throw your arms up in the air. "I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of myyyy heeeAAARRTT!"

“Don't-”

“Come on Harry, it's a couple minutes to Christmas and I can't get this song out of my head. Sing with me! Feliz Navidad!” You can see him recoil with each step you take closer to him.

“I'm not in the Christmas mood. We have work to do.” You know Harry doesn't want to celebrate without his daughter, not until he figures out a way to save her, which you understand, you really do. And that's why you're here. To help him in any way possible. You didn't want him to be alone on Christmas.

“Excuses, excuses. Listen. I know times are tough right now, but we need to take a moment to look around and enjoy the little things. The people around us...” You remove the soft red and green scarf from your neck and wrap it around Harry's, giving it a gentle tug. Harry has a funny look on his usually frowny face. You can't quite place the name for it, though. The clock chimes midnight.

“I wanna wish you a merry Christmas...” you whisper-sing, searching his eyes for a change of heart.

“From the bottom of my heart,” he sings a little off key, giving in. It's far too adorable and you cannot contain your ecstatic grin. It might have seemed like something insignificant to outside eyes, but only you knew this small act of his was a major deal. It's practically on the same level as when the Grinch's heart grew three sizes!

You start singing again, dancing and playing around with the scarf around him. Harry loosens up, and dances a little along with you (if you can even call it that). And dare you say, the tiniest of smiles creeps across his lips. Maybe it's because of your infectious attitude. Maybe it's a Christmas miracle.

Or maybe there's a little something else special there, too.


End file.
